


Army Of Boys

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I love Bethyl, bethyl, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Momma!” The five year old boy yelled.<br/>“What’s a matter?” Beth rushed out of the bathroom to see her son crawled on her bed.<br/>“Daddies scaring me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Of Boys

“Momma!” The five year old boy yelled.  
“What’s a matter?” Beth rushed out of the bathroom to see her son crawled on her bed.  
“Daddies scaring me.” He playfully. She looked at Daryl with a sheet over his head.  
“Daryl, it’s late. Let our boy sleep.” He pulled the blanket off his head.  
“Gotta play with him now before another baby boy comes along and he gets jealous.” He put his hand on Beth’s very large belly.  
“Our boys and girl.” She corrected him. “Will be loved equally.” She said.  
“Why girl?” He asked. “I wanna raise a little army a boys.” He joked as he tucked Marvin into bed.  
“The boys gave me a small belly. Momma said boys make small bellies and girls make big ones.” She looked in the long mirror. “If you cant tell I’m huge.”  
“Your sexy.” He said. “Lets get everyone in bed.” He lifted Michael, their 2 year old, off the floor and laid him next to Marvin.  
“Check the ground?” Beth asked.  
They were living on the second floor of an abandon hotel.  
He opened the door and looked over the balcony.  
“Two.” He said.  
“Wanna take ‘em out now or wait till morning?” She as she laid an extra blanket on top of their sons.  
“Now.” He grabbed his cross bow and killed the two.  
“Daddy when can I learn?” Marvin asked.  
“When your 10. That’s when I learned.”  
“Bed time.” Beth said. “We’ll talk about their age tomorrow.” She kissed him.  
They grabbed the dresser and shifted it over the door. Then they did the same with another dresser over the window.  
“I love you.” Beth said.  
“Love you too.” He kissed her.  
Daryl went to blow out the candles.  
“Daddy.” Micheal said.  
“Yeah buddy.” He asked.  
“Eave on.” He asked.  
“I cant. We don’t need no body seein the light.” He said.  
“Wanna sleep with momma and daddy?” Beth asked.  
He nodded and put his hands up.  
“How about you Marvin?” Beth asked.  
“Mh-hm.” He lifted his arms up as well.  
Daryl swept up both his sons and playfully tossed them on the bed with Beth  
Daryl finished blowing out the candles and laid next to his sons. Marvin cuddled into his moms side. “My momma.” He mumbled.  
“Night.” Beth said as she looked over at Daryl.  
“Night.” Michael cuddled into his dads side.


End file.
